whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Fangsfall Chat
Fangsfall was the second of the moderated DigiChats to arise. White Wolf begin its Sword & Sorcery line in the summer of 2000, and the Fangsfall chat soon followed, set in the city of Fangsfall in the signature Scarred Lands setting. Characters' affiliations were denoted by a series of 24x24 icons. Image:NB-RedX.gif |Unsanctioned character Image:FF-DungeonMaster.gif |DM or Assistant DM Image:NB-Paw.gif |White Wolf employee Image:FF-Guard.gif |Fangsfall Guard Image:FF-Soldier.gif |Fangsfall Soldier Image:FF-Human.gif |Human Image:FF-HalfElf.gif |Half-elf Image:RH-Elf.gif |Elf Image:FF-ForsakenElf.gif |Forsaken Elf Image:FF-HalfOrc.gif |Half-orc Image:FF-Halfling.gif |Halfling Image:FF-Dwarf.gif |Dwarf Image:FF-Charduni.gif |Charduni Rooms Many locations typical to Fangsfall were created as separate "rooms" within the chat. Blossom Harbor Docks Blossom Harbor is a welcome sight to sailors worn ragged by the voyage past Liar's Sound. The harbor lies where the shoreline of Fangsfall turns westward creating an area protected from the currents of the Blossoming Sea and Liar's Sound. Unfortunately, many of the docks are in horrible condition given the city's dearth of good lumber. Nevertheless, it is a popular way-station for ships sailing from eastern reaches to the west coast of Ghelspad. Cestarian's Tower The renowned wizard Cestarian lives here with his vast mystic library and clever apprentices. Those who stray from the right path often meet horrible fates. It is said that magic is more powerful within the walls of his tower than outside of them. Few have had the opportunity to test this theory, however. Coaching House These extensive stables offer horses, carriages and traveling gear for outfitting expeditions. They also house many merchants visiting from abroad. Corean Chapterhouse This building is virtually a small fortress in its own right. Though it is tiny in comparison to Vrail Keep, it serves as the temple and barracks to the various paladin orders which serve the god Corean. In Fangsfall, paladins are usually accorded respect by the city watch due to the Chapterhouse's various arrangements with Lord Vrail. Darkwood Grove Other than the vast dangerous swamps this is the only local forest left uncut by loggers. Druids reputedly enact eldritch rituals to protect the grove from outsiders. There is an a circle of standing stones at the center of the grove. Fang Quarry Said to be a gigantic tooth of the titan Gaurak, most of the stones used to build the city come from this quarry. Lately, a humanoid warband has dominated the mineshafts and quarry gravelbeds. Gates of Fangsfall The grim guards motion you through the gates with their wickedly barbed halberds. Either respect the authorities or begone! "And don't cause any trouble..." The gates are closed when dark falls to prevent any nocturnal incursions by the creatures of the Fang Quarry or the Swamps. Unfortunately for the residents of Shantytown, they remain outside the wall at risk. Guards' Barracks The central headquarters for the city guard host a training field for drills, cells for prisoners and barracks to house the watchmen who uphold city law. Liar's Sound The remains of boats, caught in unpredictable currents and battered by an undulating sea bottom, litter Liar's Sound - one of the most treacherous sailing areas of Ghelspad's coastal waters. The water here is strangely shallow in many places, so unwary boats laden with goods will certainly run aground. The opportunistic people of Fangsfall have begun looting old wrecks, searching for treasures that might still remain on some of them. The shoreline of Liar's Sound is the inhospitable Swamps of Kan Thet. Market Bazaar The wide square of the city marketplace hosts everything from apple vendors to zealots preaching heretical religious doctrine. More trade occurs here than anywhere in Fangsfall. Mercy Cemetary Rows of gravemarkers and occasional tombs surround the small shrine to the goddess Madriel whose priests vow to protect the dead from those who would disturb their peaceful rest. Rumors say that occasionally they fail and one of their charges returns from the grave. Red Anvil Smithy The dwarf Grom Redanvil takes advantage of the stereotypical skill of his race to boost his business in this shop which sells metalwork from horseshoes to weapons. Most of the city watch grudgingly respect him for his skills, though his dwarven attitude can be grating. Shantytown Makeshift wooden shacks house huddled masses of sick and fearful refugees from the Calastian War. Desperation make for a dangerous area where the city guard treads lightly. Night time can be worse, for the people of Shantytown live outside the city's protective wall. Skulls Tavern This popular inn greets more travelers than any other because it is so close to the gates of Fangsfall. The barkeep doesn't take sides in fights but he asks people to leave. Once. Soldiers' Barracks This imposing but drab building lies at the foot of the hill atop which sits Lord Vrail's keep. The gray uniforms of the Fangsfall soldiers are a welcome sight to citizens all over the Fangsfall Peninsula as most people appreciate their efforts against the titanspawn. Lawless bandits fear the grim troops, however, as they know that Lord Vrail has little tolerance for thugs. Soldiers do not enforce civilian law in the city - that is a matter for the guards - but they are often forced to bring Vrail's law to the frontiers which surround the city. They also carry out operations against roving bands of goblinoids, Dunahnae skirmishers, asaatthi and other threats to Fangsfall's security. Steets of Fangsfall Mostly hardpacked dirt or mud, but occasionally cobblestone, the streets are filled by day with bustling crowds but at night only the brave or mischievous venture forth. Swamps of Kan Thet Near the city lie these mosquito filled trackless swamps. Rumors claim that the mysterious serpent men, the asaatthi, lurk in the ancient ruins of their civilization here. Of late a number of skirmishes with asaatthi have been reported. Temple of Enkili Though Lord Vrail has declared Corean the official deity of Fangsfall, the temple of Enkili continues to be one of the largest in the city, stemming from its patron's popular role amongst sailors and rogues alike. Unofficially Enkili is probably more widely worshipped in Fangsfall than Corean, though of course his worshippers are often as apathetic and fickle in their devotion as they are in many things. Vrail Keep This blocky castle serves as the imposing fortress of the Lord of Fangsfall, Lord Killian Vrail. The city's guardsmen rally here in case the outer wall is pierced or civil unrest should occur. Waste Canal Because Fangsfall lies too low to the water table, sewers are not an option. Instead the filth of the city flows through wide gullies and out into the ocean. Thankfully most of the canals are designed to meander away from the city's docks in the harbor. Occasionally the city guards have to fish a body out of one of the filthy canals and attempt to investigate how it got there. Category:DigiChat